The Great Surprise
by Ravl91
Summary: Dudley and Dumbledore work together to teach Dudley how to use magic to assist against Voldemort, Dumbledore uses Dudley as a secret weopn
1. Chapter 1

It was a calm evening for the headmaster of Hogwarts School of witch craft and wizardry, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore was sitting at his desk writing to the minister of magic in plea to forgive Hagrid the new professor for "care of magical creatures", Hagrid had an incident where a Hippogriff attacked one of the students. A rough knock on the door took the deep concentration away from the brilliant mind of Dumbledore. "come in" he says calmly, and in came the professor of Divination, Sybill Trelawney.

Trelawney looked at Dumbledore with confusion, "is there anything you wish to tell me professor" said Dumbledore calmly. "oh dear I am afraid that I may have forgotten why I came headmaster" said Trelawney. After a few moments of silence and an awkward stare, Trelawney had remembered what she had come for.

"Headmaster I had another prediction, and I said it out loud in front of the boy, headmaster I am sorry" said Trelawney Desperate. Dumbledore could only raise his hands in forgiveness. "what did the prediction say Sybill?" asked Dumbledore "head master I don't remember much but it did say that he who must not be named will rise once more, I can only remember that line out of fear sir" said Trelawney sobbing. "was there anyone in the classroom other than Harry?" asked Dumbledore. Trelawney shook her head" after a brief conversation, Dumbledore relieved Trelawney, and sat down to think. It occurred to him that he must let the minister of magic know immediately

The next day, Dumbledore walked to Hogsmeade in order to Apparate . once at the ministry, he was greeted by the minister himself. 'ahh Cornelius, I see you got my owl" said Dumbledore shaking his hand. "yes Dumbledore, of course let us go to my office" said Cornelius.

As Dumbledore is telling Cornelius about the prediction Trelawney made, Cornelius has a look of disbelief. "why do you still believe her, that lady is mad I tell you Albus," said Cornelius. "Fudge I plea that you listen to the seer's prediction, the dark lord will rise again, please we must act now, Said Dumbledore. Cornelius ignored what Dumbledore said, and went on to talk about the incident that happened with Draco Malfoy and the Hippogriff. After a long conversation Dumbledore notice a big folder with the words "muggles not accepted" on a table.

"Cornelius, are these the files of the muggles who have magical talents who were rejected for teachings, may I have a look at it?" asked Dumbledore. Cornelius nodded his head; Dumbledore picked up the folder and noticed it is filled with muggle children for the decade. He searched for a name hoping that it would be there, and there it was, Dudley Dursley. Dumbledore remembered that he was on the list, but was rejected due to his behavior and parent issues.

Dumbledore came with the idea on using Dudley as a secret weapon. Something that no one will see coming, Cornelius secretary came in the room to pull out the minister to sign off on a piece of parchment, Dumbledore made sure he was secured, and pulled his wand out and erased Dudley's name from the files. As Cornelius came back into the room with Whisky, Dumbledore got up to take his leave, Cornelius asked "where are you going I have Whisky" Dumbledore responded "Sorry minister, duty calls, maybe next time", and Dumbledore exited the office, and returned to Hogwarts.

For days Dumbledore had the thoughts that Dudley Durlsey has magical talents, "I can teach him how to control it, I can teach him how to duel, I can use him as a surprise against Voldemort." Dumbledore thought to himself. Dumbledore decided to pay Dudley a visit the following week, so that he can think through what he had in mind.


	2. the unexpected visit

Many miles away, at number four Privet drive in Little Whinging, A boy named Dudley Dursley was sneaking a snack before bedtime, knowing that he is suppose to follow a diet, but did not care anyway. His parents, Petunia and Vernon Dursley were already sound asleep. On his way back into his room, Dudley dropped his plates of donuts and let out a very loud scream. There was a man with a very long beard clicking the mouse of Dudley's computer. "This is quiet fascinating, what is this?" asked Dumbledore. Dudley kept screaming, he ran out of the room, and into his parents room, "MOM, DAD, WAKE UP." Dudley Yelled. "They can't wake up, I used a spell to keep them sound asleep." Said Dumbledore. Come lets go your room.

Frightened Dudley could not say a single word but stare at the man in his room. Dumbledore kept clicking the mouse , looking at Dudley's room he noticed a bag of lemon drops. "Lemon drops, may I? they are my favorite." Said Dumbledore. Dudley responded "W-who are you? W-what do you want? Why are you here? He asked. "Forgive my manners, I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Harry's school, I am here to ask a request of you. Said Dumbledore. "The school of freaks" said Dudley getting more calm. "we are not freaks boy, mind you manners, maybe it was a mistake to come here"said Dumbledore walking to the door to leave. "wait said Dudley." My apologies sir, but what is the request" he said in fear.

Dumbledore sat back by the computer, continuing clicking the mouse and eating lemon drops, he then turned to Dudley and said "to put you under my wing and train you". Dudley looked at him surprised and began to speak more calmly. "T-to what?" asked Dudley. "You was born with some magical talents, but you was not chosen to be taught how to use them because of the way you might of turned out" said Dumbledore. " look at the way you treat Harry and others, we teach for good not bullies". Continued Dumbledore.

"I can't have magical talents sir, you must be making a mistake" said Dudley. "you do but never realized it, but my request for you is to let me teach you to use it, learn how to fight with it, as you may know one of the darkest man in our history will returned, he is also the man who killed your aunt." Said Dumbledore. Dumbledore kept on clicking the mouse. "I don't think I can do this sir, I do not think Harry and his friends would accept me" said Dudley. "we can use your help Dudley, when he returns, he might attack your world, he will torture you and your mother and father, and you can do something to prevent that, besides you will not be with Harry, our lessons are in privet, think about it I and let me know." Dumbledore took out a triangle like object as small as a fingernail.

"This is a communicator, keep it in your pocket, just speak into it and I will be able to hear you and you will be able to hear me." Said Dumbledore. Dudley took the communicator and put it in his pocket. Dumbledore headed to the door and turned around once more. "make sure you do not tell anyone about this not even your parents" said Dumbledore with a smile. Dudley nodded. Dumbledore then took his leave.

For days Dudley had been thinking it through, the thought alone about his parents being tortured frightened him the most. Dudley even lost his appetite many times. Two weeks later, Dudley went to bed, looking at the communicator and placing it on the night stand and went to sleep.

Dudley was turning and tossing on his bed having a nightmare. He dreamt of a man pointing a stick at his parents. The man mumbled words and laughed villainous while his parents screamed in agony. The man then looked at Dudley and said "you could of saved them". The man then pointed his wand at Dudley and it went dark.

Dudley woke up in sweat, heart pounding very hard and he was shakey. "alright fine" he said. He picked up the communicator, and said " sir, sir I will do it, I will accept your request" then to his surprise Dumbledore responded with "brilliant I knew I could count on you" he can hear him like he was speaking in his mind. " next week we will start Dudley get a good night rest" Dudley said "ok" and went back to sleep.


End file.
